Hidden fear
by Vincent-The-Strange
Summary: Annaliese Eldenstien, what she seems on the outside is just a cover up of what she really is, terrified. Julchen Beilschmidt on the other hand, lost her memory a few years back thanks to an incident... (Full summery inside! Nyo!PruAus human!AU Warning: Character death, murders, same sex relationships,)
1. Prolouge

_Hello~! Anyone who's following me might have noticed I deleted mostly all my stories and now this is my only one on here! Anyway, I've had an idea for this story for a while, so I hope you enjoy it~! Remember! This is just the epilogue! So it is short! But please give the first chapter a chance~!_

_Full summery: _

_Annaliese Eldenstien, she may seem like a sweet, and happy girl, but on the inside. She was afraid. Afraid of her brother, and mother. For reasons only her and her uncle knew... No one had known about the Eldenstein family in the small town of Niverville, it was only when someone on the outside learned about the three... Julchen Beilschmidt, another character in our story, and mostly the hero. she had known Annaliese since she was five... But when she moved at the age of 11, a incident happened where she lost her memory... All she has to remember her past is a necklace... Though she doesn't know where it is from. _

_Please__ enjoy~!_

* * *

Wind blew leaves around, causing them to scatter along the sidewalk. Two figures sat in a small field, just talking. Both were girls, around the age of 10 and 11

"Aren't they your family though?" The older asked, her long, silvery white hair swayed gently, some strands fell messily.

The other girl gently pulled her knees to her chest, "I... I know, but... I just hate them so much..." She closed he violet eyes, small, gentle tears fell freely.

"Anna, please don't cry... I promise that when I'm old enough to do what I want and not what my un-awesome parents want; I'll come and save you!" The unnamed girl smiled softly, carefully wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Just seven years... I promise that I will come and save you..."

Annaliese looked up; tears cascaded down her face freely. "Jul-Julchen... Do you promise?" She clung to the other, gently gasping for air.

Red eyes shined with truth, "Yes, I do! I will do all I can to save you when I'm older," Julchen smiled, gently petting the younger girls head. "I promise you that."

"I trust you." Annaliese smiled, rubbing her tears away, her cheeks felt raw...

"Oh! I almost awesomely forgot!" The silver haired girl exclaimed, digging in her pocket and pulling out two necklaces, both heart shaped, yet different colours. Julchen handed the one that was coloured red to Annaliese. "Read that back," She smiled.

Annaliese turned it over,

_To Annaliese, from your awesome best friend! _

"Julchen! It..." Her violet eyes flashed up to meet with crimson, "It's beautiful, thank you."

They smiled at each other, as if to say, "I'm going to miss you."


	2. 1 The new town and reacurring dream

So, this is the first chapter, if you're reading this, thank you so much for giving this story a try! Very much appreciated! If you could please leave a review on what needs to be changed and such that would be great! Nyo!Austria may be a bit ooc, that's because she has anxiety... Anyway, thank you again, if anything confuses you please let me know!

Also! This story switches points of views! Just a little heads up!

* * *

Pale, nimble fingers fidgeted with the edge of a semi short purple skirt. Violet eyes glanced at the scenery passing by. Tree by tree, the soft blue sky and even the cerulean ocean had all passed by in a blur. The violet eyes blinked away tears.

"Annaliese, please smile,"A man frowned, steering his car with precision. His hair was a chestnut brown, and he wore black glasses that had framed his face. Annaliese looked similar to him, though she did not wear glasses.

"S-Sorry uncle R-Roderich... I.. I don't know if I can..." Her voice was barely above a whisper; Roderich had to strain his hearing just to hear the girl.

He sighed, "We're almost at my house, you'll get to meet your aunt, and we will have to sign you up for the school in our neighbourhood..." Roderich glanced at his niece, "Annaliese, she won't hurt you anymore... She's in jail... I promise your aunt and I will protect you and teach you what you need to know."

Annaliese nodded, "O-okay..."

"I am the music teacher at the school Anna, I'm sure I can arrange it so if you need to leave you can come see me?" Roderich forced a small smile.

Annaliese nodded and looked back out the window. The view was gorgeous; the sun shimmered perfectly on the ocean. The trees were a light shade of green. Annaliese nervously balled her skirt up in her hand.

Roderich pulled the car up to a very noble looking house, Annaliese was amazed. She had never seen a house so big before...

The house was a pure shade of white; the windows were accented by colourful arrays of flowers and green shutters. The door was the same shade of white as the building. Behind the house was view of the ocean. Everything tied together so beautifully.

Nervously, Annaliese opened the car door. Roderich smiled at her from the other side, "You're safe here Anna, I promise you." He made his way to the back of the car to get the girls bags, "I'll take your stuff to your room."

Quickly the door to the home swung open and a woman with long, light brown hair and a green dress walked out, "Roderich! I'm glad you're home! Is this your niece?" The woman happily walked over to the teenage girl.

"Yes, this is my niece, Annaliese Eldenstien... Please treat her kindly... You know how harsh my sister was to her... And my nephew..." He looked away, Annaliese flinched.

She was safe here. Roderich had promised that. Her mother was serving 10 years in prison... She would be fine... Even her brother was in prison... Both of them were. She wouldn't have to deal with them for a long time... At least that was what she could only hope for...

"Oh! I'm so sorry for asking dear! Please come in! You must be cold!" She smiled, both Austrians nodded and followed behind the happy woman.

As they entered, Roderich had taken towards the stairs, Annaliese's bags behind him.

The inside of the house was just as fascinating at the outside, the first room Annaliese had seen was the kitchen, as she walked in she slowly felt her hand across the garnet countertop. The walls were painted a light shade of green, laced with purple tile to accent it.

"Annaliese, I put your stuff in your room." The man came back with a soft smile; he had only just recently learned of what his twin sister and nephew were doing, though he thought they should have been sentenced to death.

Annaliese looked at him, "Thank you..." She then blinked, "Uh... What room happens to be mine, uncle?"

"Oh, silly me, it's the last door on the right." Rodrich pointed down the hallway. Annaliese nodded and smiled ever so slightly, heading to her new room.

She opened the door, a small batch of anxiety ran through her. Annaliese was in a new place after all, a new place that seems much more sanitary than where she was before...

The room she was given was just as beautiful as the rest of the house, the walls were painted a light shade of purple. A dark magenta coloured bed sat in the corner with multiple pillows. In the left corner of the room was a black dresser with a mirror on the top.

Annaliese moved over to the window in the back of the room. The window faced the ocean that was behind the house, her eyes widened gently in amazement. "Oh my... this is beautiful..." She slowly touched a necklace that was around her neck, it was special to her. She refused to take it off.

Her best friend gave it to her a month before the girl moved, leaving Annaliese alone with her horrible family. Annaliese looked at the back of the necklace... a pale thumb gently running over the words on the back...

_To Annaliese, from your awesome best friend! _

Oh how she missed that girl...

* * *

"_I miss you, don't you remember me?" The girl smiled, bangs falling on her face. _

"_No, I don't... I'm sorry... who are you?" _

_The girl moved close, chestnut hair gently swayed behind her, the way the sun was shining made her look like an angel. A purple skirt flapped softly in the small wind. _

"_JULCHEN!"_

Red eyes flashed open, a body shooting up like a bullet, "Whatever it was I didn't do it! It was Ludwig's fault!"

"... Julchen, your aunt and uncle are coming with Berwald and one of his friends; could you please go get Ludwig up? I'm busy." The albino's grandfather asked her, his stoic face remaining the same.

Julchen nodded, "Sure, what's the occasion?" She flopped back down, slightly poking her head out from under the blanket.

"Something, they didn't tell us," her grandfather turned, "I'm going to go but some food for tonight, see you later."

The white haired girl watched the door shut and sighed, _'That dream again? Who is she...' _She decided that pressing that matter would get her nowhere, it was like she had never seen the girl before in her life. Yet she must have known her somehow... Julchen lifted one of her pale fingers to a small, purple heart shaped necklace that hung around her neck.

'_This is the only thing that I have to remember... after that car crash 4 years ago...'_

When Julchen was 11, she moved, along with her grandfather and little brother Ludwig. It was dark, and maybe around midnight, they were driving down the road. Like normal, Julchen listened to the radio, and Ludwig stared out the window. Their grandfather was staring straight ahead, keeping focus on the road, when all of a sudden, a car swivelled out of nowhere.. The car holding the three Germans crashed was crashed into.

After that, Ludwig and Julchen lost their memory, being on the side the drunken driver had hit. It was merely a miracle they were alive.

"... I wish I knew who had the other half of this..." Julchen sighed, getting off of her bed, "Oh well, me and Ludwig need to clean." With that, the silver blond was off to wake her brother up.


End file.
